The Quarry (Episode 5.3)
Mission 5: The Quarry Agent Gray: The war against the Unlimit terrorists is a costly one, Mr. Kennedy, both in terms of system resources necessary, and in collateral damage to the simulation, and those jacked into it. Although we have been able to neutralize Anome's leader in charge of taking over the city's power stations, this series of narrowly averted crises indicates that it is of the utmost importance that we eliminate Unlimit's head, Anome, as swiftly as possible. Thus, based on an analysis of the placement of Unlimit attacks, we are conducting a city-wide sweep designed to flush Anome out of hiding, and eliminate him immediately. You have been assigned a series of points to check in this coordinated effort. Proceed to the first location and clear it of any hostiles. I made it to the building indicated and began my sweep. Operator: Nothing yet... Keep looking. Man, this "sweep" is about as exciting as cleaning my room. That place is clean. You may as well get out of there. Agent Gray: You are one individual in a pack of hunters harrying Anome to a central location, Mr. Kennedy. Do not be concerned if you have not yet spotted your quarry. Your second assigned location awaits. Operator: Hey, I got a reading in there! Not an Unlimit, but then again, who can really tell? Inside the building I found a redpill named Castafiore. Castafiore: Hey, back off! No, I ain't no Unlimit. Do you see code dripping out of my eyes? Do ya? Man, you guys are really gettin' desperate. It's enough to make a guy lose a little faith in the "System," huh? Castafiore: Good luck, goose-stepper! You'll need it, if you're trying to save all your precious little " citizens ". Operator: Wow, what a jerk. He hasn't done anything overly hostile though... We'd better report him to Gray. Agent Gray: We have noted the indicated individual's name and RSI, operative. His further activities will be watched. Thank you for reporting him; we cannot be too careful. The net is closing around Anome. Proceed to your next stage. Operator: Whoa! Oops... Just a sec... Sorry, knocked over my coffee. Anyway, I'm reading Unlimit signals in there. Looks like this sweep thing is paying off! Man, Anome better watch out! Inside, I found four Unlimits and a computer. Unlimit Reactor: What took you so long? They're all gonna die, and you'll just have to stand by and watch. Hacked Computer: 504416180302044283052262804426520162034081804 283008141400644345218300042030030065202814080406305228300481432520062036050525222036520442652 04083452030065216028201652300608180403020012525222030065216046322840 Operator: All right, you've cleaned that place out. Dang, now my whole keyboard smells like coffee... Agent Gray: Everything is proceeding according to plan. Proceed to your final destination in this operation, Mr. Kennedy. Report any sighting of Anome immediately. Operator: Unlimit signals all over the place! I can't tell if any of them are Anome or not. Keep your eyes open! Operator: Holy cow, it's Anome! Wait... Oh... No, just a simulacra. Anome Simulacra: You must be pretty pissed off. Operator: Well, son of a--! Almost like they knew we were trying to catch him here... Unlimit Reactor: Gray's a friggin' genius. Operator: I hope that's the last Unlimit I ever see. Agent Gray: The results of this operation were...disappointing, Mr. Kennedy. Anome appears to have been aware of our design, or at least to have avoided it in a manner we did not anticipate. Our calculations may be lacking certain critical data. Furthermore, considering the power levels you detected in what was only a simulacra of the target, terminating Anome through conventional means might at this stage be impossible. It may be necessary to engineer a custom kill-code for the target, but this will not be possible until we are able to obtain a sample of his own mutated code. *''Episode 5.3: "Anome's Unlimit"'' Category:Episode 5.3 Missions Category:Machine Missions (Episode 5.3)